


恋爱史

by cheeseking



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseking/pseuds/cheeseking
Summary: 烂俗爱情





	恋爱史

1.  
“嘎嘎，快起床了”

睁开眼，是段宜恩的笑脸

王嘉尔不禁烦闷起来

“哎呀！段宜恩我在和你冷战啊！”

“好好好，冷战冷战，那你先起来”段宜恩依旧是宠溺脸看着王嘉尔，一点也不生气

王嘉尔拿起枕头就向段宜恩砸去，他以为段宜恩会躲开，但段宜恩就站在那里，让枕头直愣愣的砸到他的头，王嘉尔也被吓到不敢动

段宜恩没有说话，上前一步把王嘉尔打横抱起来

“呀，你把我放下来”王嘉尔嘴上说着，胳膊却很诚实的环上段宜恩的脖子，怕摔下去

“别生气了，我以后不和她们说话了”段宜恩似撒娇般用鼻尖亲昵的点了点王嘉尔的耳垂，把王嘉尔羞的脸红彤彤的

王嘉尔把脸埋进段宜恩胸前，闷声说“我才不是吃醋了，都怪你，我都没来得及去有谦家里吃猪肉炒饭，哼！”

说完，还抬起头，忿忿不平的瞪了段宜恩一眼，眼角红红的，好似受了什么天大的委屈

段宜恩心都软了，还想说些什么，却被嘉妈妈打断

“宜恩啊，嘎嘎起床没？”

“起来了起来了”

段宜恩只能把王嘉尔放下，找来他的校服给他套上，趁着穿衣服揩一把油，反被王嘉尔瞪了一眼，但也毫无威慑力，又像是撒娇般，惹得段宜恩如同在蜜罐中一般甜蜜。

嘉妈妈似是等急了，从楼下又喊了一声，两人这才不紧不慢的下了楼，中间不免又是拌了几句嘴，结局自然是段宜恩妥协。嘉妈妈对此见怪不怪，只是不时要提醒一下王嘉尔

“恩恩怎么说也是客人，关系好也要有个限度”

意思就是怎么说他段宜恩也不是王家人，还是见外点好。

段宜恩知道嘉妈妈的想法。

嘉妈妈也知道段宜恩心里的小算盘。

他们王家，绝对不能有同性的恋情。

绝对。

 

 

2.  
“段宜恩你慢点，我跟不上了”

离开王家，段宜恩就很反常的骑的很快，王嘉尔还没把锁解开，段宜恩就先离开了。

王嘉尔气的不行，决定不理段宜恩了。

‘’嘉尔，你干嘛呢？‘’

朴珍荣看见王嘉尔骑着车心不在焉的，不同与往常的咋咋呼呼，以为他生病了，但看他气色挺好，便猜到是段宜恩惹他生气了。

‘’你们两个，整天黏在一起，也不嫌烦‘’

朴珍荣只是随口一说，听者却放在了心上。王嘉尔心里暗自想“好啊你段宜恩，刚才还用你那小伎俩哄我，现在总算露出你的真面目了吧，你烦我，我还烦你呢！”

越想越气，连朴珍荣说什么都没有听清，只顾自己生气，一抬头，撞上了树。

“哎呦！”

"嘎嘎！”

段宜恩骑了一会儿，发现王嘉尔不在身边，这才发现自己先走了。懊恼的拍了自己一巴掌，转身就往回赶，这才看见王嘉尔，但那小家伙不看路，一个劲的往树前骑，直接撞上了树，吓得段宜恩猛蹬车。

王嘉尔疼的眼泪都出来了，看见段宜恩更是委屈“你走，我才不要你管”

段宜恩无奈地把王嘉尔扶起来“又怎么了”

王嘉尔一听段宜恩这样说，更是气不打一处来，把自己的委屈一箩筐全说了出来，听得段宜恩哭笑不得

话毕，王嘉尔瞪了正在偷笑的朴珍荣一眼，段宜恩也顺着目光看过去，朴珍荣便知趣的骑上车走了

“我没有烦，刚在恩恩在想事情”

“哼”

“嘎嘎不要生气了，切拜~”

段宜恩还撒娇般摇了摇头，王嘉尔看着也不生气了，但碍于面子，还是要装一下“算了，小爷我大人有大量，不和你一般计较”

段宜恩连忙“附和”

“我去，快迟到了，段宜恩你快点！”

“好好，嘎嘎你别急”

 

3.  
晚上

“嘎嘎，晚安”

段宜恩俯身吻了王嘉尔的唇，王嘉尔啪嗒啪嗒嘴继续睡

他满腔爱意，只能在这夜深人静时肆意挥发

但他却毫不知情，只拿他当好哥们

他，甘之如饴


End file.
